Stezenie
by xXotakugirlXx
Summary: Set in Poland at the very beginning of WW2. Feliks Lukasiewicz was a normal tailor who sold his clothes to his customers. After having a horrible nightmare he finds himself at a concentration camp. Will Feliks be able to see his loved ones anytime soon, or will he rot in the camp until he dies? Read and find out!
1. Stezenie part I

Hetalia Fanfiction – Stezenie part I

I woke up in the morning and checked the time. It was 9:30am.

"Ah tomorrow I get to see Toris!" I yelled to myself. I took a large stretch and got out of bed. I made myself some tea and looked at the blueprints for my next set of clothes I'll be making. I make clothes for a living then sell them but not too long ago, my business got trashed by the Nazi Germans. It was hard for me, I mean like, my parents handed that business down to me and before them my grandparents owned it but hey, I still make clothes and like, sell them, in the markets and other places.

"Hmmm it doesn't look that hard to make" I said to myself while sipping the tea. The phone rang. I ran to the phone and answered it, hoping it was Toris.

"Hello~" I said. It was my mama; I was slightly disappointed since Toris was meant to call up today.

"Hello Feliks, how are you? Are you starting the new clothes?" she asked.

"Aha yes I am and I'm good, how are you and papa?" I replied.

"We're good, we're having a nice time here in Vienna, I just wanted to check in on you and see if you're doing fine"

"Oh well I'm doing good, Toris should be visiting tomorrow, oh yeah I'm like, expecting a call from him"

"Oh I won't hold you up then, we should be back around Wednesday next week"

"Oh okay, well I'll see you then, bye" I said.

"Bye" she replied. I hung up and laid back.

"Hmmm I better get started on the clothes" I said to myself. I got up, went to the sewing machine and started making the clothes. After about half an hour the phone rang. I ran to it, hoping it was Toris.

"Hello Toris!?" I yelled.

"Ah hey Feliks you seem excited" Toris replied.

"Ah I was like, just waiting for you to call that's all, anyway when are you like, getting here, like what time you know?" I asked.

"Ummm I think around 10am, I'm on the train right now but you know how slow these trains are" Toris said.

"Ah yeah I know you're feeling, I remember when I like, I had to go to your house, it was really slow, they should like, totally make them ten times faster" I said.

"Ummm Feliks I don't think our technology is that advanced" he replied.

"True, oh remind me to pinch and punch you twice tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Well for today and tomorrow. For the last day of the month and first day of the month"

"What date is it tomorrow?"

"The 1st, today is the 31st of August"

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot"

"Nah that cool hey so like, when you get here, what will we do?"

"I thought you already set all of that out?"

"Yeah well, I was busy making blueprints for my sewing stuff you know?"

"Seriously Feliks? Well, I guess we could hang out around the town or something

"Oh yeah and go shopping! I love shopping"

"Are you sure you're a boy?"

"I'm pretty sure I am, unless girls has a-"

"I get it Feliks you don't need to tell me!"

"Oh yeah. Anyway we should like, totally go shopping since I don't have much clothes and I think you should get clothes from Poland since they're like, far better!" I said.

"Um thanks but no thanks, I think I like my clothes more. But that's just my opinion" he replied.

"Then would you like it if I made you some clothes? I can make a suit for you" I said.

"That would be nice. Oh I have to go now okay see you tomorrow" he said.

"Okay bye bye lets have lots of fun tomorrow!" I yelled. I hung up. I walked back to the sewing machine and started sewing again.

Time passed and it was time for dinner. Being home alone kind of sucks but in a week mama and papa will be back which will be cool and Toris is coming over and staying for a week tomorrow which is going to be fun! I made myself some dinner and ate it. During my dinner the phone rang again. I ran to it and answered it.

"Hello~" I answered.

"Ah hey Feliks it's Toris" Toris replied.

"Ah hey what's up?" I asked.

"Oh…well, the train sort of…stopped, there's been a problem so I may not be there tomorrow, If it's up and running tomorrow then I should be over by the 3rd of September" Toris said.

"Oh that sucks! Well, I guess I can wait another few days. So like, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure, well, I can't be on long I just rang you to tell you that" Toris replied.

"Oh okay, well I was busy eating my dinner anyway" I said.

"Oh okay then, I guess I'll let you go back to that" Toris said.

"Yeah, well bye" I said.

"Bye, see you on Sunday" I said. I hung up and went back to my dinner. After I finished dinner I had a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

I stepped out of the car as the Nazi officer directed me and a bunch of other men to a small hut. As I was walking towards the small hut I was looking around at my surroundings, it looked like a work camp site or something. They gave us these stripped clothing and shaved our hair off, I couldn't believe it, my beautiful blonde hair, they got rid of it. There was nothing I could do, they were armed and wasn't afraid to kill someone I assumed. I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah sorry" I said.

"Oh no it's okay…wait…do I know you?" this man asked.

"Um I don't think so" I replied.

"Yes, I do know you!" he yelled.

"Ummm…I'm sorry I don't seem to remember you" I said.

"Ah I wouldn't expect you to, I'm one of your father's friends, I used to see you a lot when you were little. You looked like a girl" he said. We both started laughing.

"The Germans mistook me for a girl before. It was so funny" I said.

"Oh really? I wonder where we're going" he said.

"Yeah, I'm like, sort of scared" I said.

"Same…What is this place?" he asked.

"I don't know" I replied. We both walked into the small hut seeing about 6 bunk beds on both sides. There were about 40 to 50 of us.

"So, I guess there will be around 10 to each bed?" someone suggested.

"I guess" someone else replied. We each got into a bed and sat there. I recognised a few of my customers but it seems they don't recognise me.

After a few days of staying here, I lost count after 3; the Germans took us out of the huts took all 50 people to this camber or something. There was another 2000 people in there. They told us to take off our clothes since we're taking a shower.

"Feliks, you have to take off your clothes" one man told me.

"B-but…I'm too scared to, what if they're going to kill us?" I asked.

"I don't think they will otherwise they would have by now…just do what they say or they will kill you" the man replied. I nodded and slowly removed my clothing. We were then all pushed into a cramped room. I'm surprised we all fit. Everyone started screaming slightly. Around half a minute to a minute later people started collapsing all around me. I started breathing heavily and freaking out. Why were people collapsing!? I looked all around me seeing people coughing, choking and collapsing. Eventually I fell to my knees.

I screamed as I opened my eyes. I sat up seeing my bedroom wall in front of me. I was breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

"A bad dream?" I asked myself. I don't know what kind of dream that was…maybe it was just a nightmare. I checked the time. It was 1:30am. "I'm never going to be able to fall back asleep" I said to myself. I lay back down and closed my eyes slowly. Strangely enough I did manage to.

I woke up around 4:47am due to a sound of a bomb or something. I thought maybe that was in my dream. I stayed awake for a few more seconds hearing gun fires and more bombing sounds. I heard screaming and yelling from people outside. What was going on? A war? But…Impossible, wouldn't the government evacuate us before we were invaded or something. I tried calling my parents but the phone lines were cut. I just stood there, hearing the gun fires, the bombings, the screaming and the yelling. What was going on? It's too late to hide…I don't think I'm safe here but, it's too late to run off. I just stood there, unsure about what to do now and next. The only thing that was on my mind though was…were mama, papa and Toris alright?

End of part I.


	2. Stezenie part II

Hetalia fanfiction – Stezenie part II

I stood there, lots of thoughts and fears came into my mind. Are we at war? Is mama and papa alright? Is Toris alright? Am I safe? Am I going to die? I couldn't answer any of these questions though. I looked outside my window seeing citizens running away and dying. I see explosions and soldiers marching. I went on the ground just as a soldier was about to looked through my window. Luckily he didn't spot me but then, the worst. A dog started barking through my window, sensing my presence in here. I hid behind the couch, hoping they won't catch me. One of the soldiers started banging the door down. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise. Eventually the door broke down as the Nazi German soldier came walking in armed. The dog came rushing in and ran straight to me, revealing my position. The Nazi soldier ran straight to me and pointed a gun at me. He started yelling at me in German, I didn't understand a word he was saying. He started showing gestures using his gun, like he was saying to walk out or something. I slowly walked out of my house. He followed behind me while pointing a gun to my back. Another Nazi soldier led me to a wagon full of other Polish citizens. The soldier behind me pushed me into the trailer. They closed the doors and they drove off. I sat down, unsure what was happening next.

After a few hours the truck came to a stop. The soldiers opened the wagon doors and pushed us out. I was looking around seeing so many other people; there was somewhere around a million probably. II saw lots of little children, crying, scared, terrified, about what's going on. I saw one woman trying to grab her set of twins away from a soldier's arms. I looked away, that was a sad sight. They pushed me along to this group of woman and children. I looked around seeing another group with just men and another with just twins. I noticed something; I'm in a group with only woman and children…Do they think I'm a girl? I went up to one soldier and tried telling him they're assigning me into the wrong group. He kept yelling at me, I didn't know what he was saying since it was in German. I was trying to remember some words in German.

"Um…_Ich bin_…_männlich_" I said. I don't know if I said it right or not but he then pushed me into the male group. I saw some people putting their stuff to the side and writing their names on it. I just stood there, it then hit me, what if mama and papa is in this crowd? What is Toris was in this crowd? I thought I had to check around the place to look for them. I ran around trying to find Toris however, there was no sight of him. I started finding my parents though there was no sight of them either. I gave a short sigh of relief, knowing that they could be safe. Eventually we were all pushed into this train. I sat down, hoping I'm not going to die.

During the train ride someone decided to sit next to me.

"Um…hello" I said.

"Hello…You don't remember me don't you" the man said. I shook my head. "Well, I'm Eduard…Eduard von Bock, Toris friend. He introduced me to you a few years ago" he replied.

"Ummm…oh I think I remember! Were you the one who I dressed up with the clothes I made?" I asked.

"Yeah…yeah that was…weird" he replied. We both laughed a bit. I was happy to see someone laughing.

"What were you doing here in Poland?" I asked.

"My family was actually staying here for a few weeks…then all of this happened" he replied. I nodded.

"My parents are actually in Austria in Vienna" I said. It then hit me…would Eduard know where Toris is? "Eduard have you seen Toris in this crowd!?" I yelled.

"No, in fact, he's probably not even caught, let's just hope he is safe" Eduard said. I nodded. We were quiet for a moment.

"I wonder where we're going" I said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…maybe to our fates?" he asked.

"Are you implying we're being taken to our deaths?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, they were shooting people back in the towns, why wouldn't they kill us?" he asked.

"If they were planning on killing us then why didn't they shoot us in the town?" I said.

"Maybe we're slaves?" he asked.

"Maybe" I replied. We stayed quiet. Eventually I feel tired and went to sleep.

I woke up due to people yelling. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I saw Eduard standing at a crowd. I walked up to him.

"Hey what's happening?" I asked.

"Someone is trying to kill themselves I think" he said.

"What why!?" I yelled.

"I don't know" he replied. The man was yelling and screaming _they're going to kill us! We're all going to die! May as well die now rather than wait later _and something else but I couldn't hear.

"So…he's going to jump of a moving train?" I asked.

"Apparently so" Eduard replied. Everyone then made a giant scream. I assumed he jumped off. I slowly walked backwards, traumatized. I mean sure I didn't him jump off but just knowing someone only a few meters away from you jumped off a train, would do some sort of mental damage. Eduard walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Feliks don't freak out, I'm sure we're not going to die" Eduard said. I was crying a bit.

"But he said we were, I like, totally don't want to die! I'm like only 19!" I yelled.

"You won't die Feliks, I'll make sure of this" Eduard said.

"You better or I'll like totally make you look so unfabulous!" I yelled.

"Okay" Eduard said. Eduard just might the only person I can rely on right now. We sat down against a wall. I rested my head on his lap and slept.

A German soldier came up to me and told me I was assigned a job. I hopped out of the bed and followed the German soldier to a car. He told me to hop in it. I was a little scared to but hey, he said it was a job, I might get money out this, so I entered the car and he closed the door behind me. He drove to this big house; I haven't seen a house like this in a few days. He stepped out and told me to get out. I stepped out of the car and stood there.

"Don't think your living here or something" The soldier said.

"So, what's this job?" I asked.

"You will find out, Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt will assign it" The soldier replied. I nodded slowly. A Nazi officer came walking out. The two Nazi men saluted and the soldier walked to his car and drove off. This Nazi officer didn't look so nice.

"Jew, your job is to clean this house top to bottom, no stealing anything or you will regret it. Don't disobey the order or you will regret it. If you do anything besides cleaning you will regret it. Understood!?" he yelled at me. He didn't act nice either. I nodded slowly. I walked in the house. I looked around, it was huge! It's going to take me a while to clean this house. "Start from the top floor then work your way down, don't talk to anyone either" he said. I nodded. I walked to the top floor and started cleaning.

After cleaning for a while I came across a sewing room. I took a glance at the room seeing a girl trying to sew some clothes. She was doing it all wrong. She threw the fabric across the room and rested her head on the table. I laughed slightly. She turned around and saw me.

"What are you laughing at? Stupid Jew" she said. I looked both ways to see if that officer was around, luckily, he wasn't.

"You were sewing it wrong" I quickly said.

"How would you know how to sew? I thought Jews can't do anything?" she said.

"Young lady, I used to run a clothes shop and sell clothing that I made and a variety of fabrics" I said. "Do you want me to show you how to sew properly?" I asked.

"Fine" she replied. I placed the broom against the wall and walked towards the fabric and picked it up. I walked towards the sewing machine and asked her to let me sit down. She sat up and moved away so I can sit and show her. Her eyes widen as she was watching me sew. "How can you do that!?" are you really a Jew?" she asked. I laughed a bit.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I have some sort of talent or something" I said.

"Well, that's good I guess. Can I sit down again?" she asked. I nodded. I stopped sewing and sat up. She sat down and started sewing the way I did. "Wow you're good at sewing" she said. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks" I replied. I went to go back to work when someone was standing right behind me. It was the officer.

"What did I say about disobeying my order and talking to people?" he said. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I yelled. The officer slapped me across the face and I fell to the ground. He then picked me up and dragged me to his backyard. He kicked me to the ground and pointed a gun to the back of my head. I closed my eyes. Someone was calling my name.

"Feliks?"

"Feliks are you alright!?"

"Feliks wake up!"

I opened my eyes realizing I'm lying on Eduard's lap. Eduard was right in front of my face.

"Feliks are you alright!?" he yelled.

"Uh yeah I think so why?" I said.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare" he said.

"Well, I was" I replied.

"Oh what was it about?" he asked.

"Something about cleaning and sewing and guns" I said. He looked at me confused.

"Okay…then" he replied. I lay back against the wall and stared at empty space. Where are we going? I'm scared if we are going to die.

A few days past and the train finally came to a stop. We were all pushed out and lead to a building. They gave us these striped clothing and were told to remove our current clothes. They then took us one by one to a room. When it was my turn they told me to sit down. I saw some scissors and a razor; I know where this is going. They're going to shave off my hair! I was about to run off when a Nazi soldier grabbed me.

"If you run off, you die" he said. I sighed. I had to face the fact that, my fabulous blonde hair is about to disappear. I shredded a tear as I walked up to the chair and sat down. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to witness this.

After I was done I joined this group of men. It had about 40 men in it. Eduard was in it too. Eduard walked up to me though stopped when he was about to say something.

"What?" I said. "Is it that fact I'm a baldy now?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I sat down and cried a bit. "I loved my hair!" I yelled. He gave me a hug.

"It's alright Feliks, I liked my hair too" he said. I cried on his shoulder. After a few seconds of doing that I stood up. The German soldier led us to this small hut or house thing.

"This is your new home, get used to it" the soldier said. We all walked in as he closed the door behind all of us.

"There's only 10 beds" one man said.

"They're quite wide" another man said.

"There's about 40 of us, how do they expect us to sleep!?" another man yelled.

"Maybe they want us to share beds?" Eduard said.

"How?" someone asked.

"Maybe 4 to a bed?" Eduard replied.

"Yeah that would work!" I yelled. We all got ourselves organized and chose our beds. I got to sleep in the same bed as Eduard and 2 other men. I sat against the wall.

"Feliks are you okay?" Eduard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied. I was thinking. Was mama and papa okay? Was Toris alright? Am I going to die here? What do they plan on doing to us? Why me? All these questions couldn't be answered. I just had to sit back and be a spectator. I had to wait and see where fate would take me. I just hope my fate isn't a dark, sad one.

End of part II.

_Ich bin männlich means I am boy or something like that. Feliks wouldn't say it right since he doesn't know much German, well, that's what I was trying to portray. Please give me feedback so I can improve somehow. And continue reading please! I love knowing that there are people who read my fanfictions._

_Hope you liked it._


	3. Stezenie part III

Hetalia fanfiction – Stezenie part III

I heard banging noises coming from the walls and door. A German soldier was yelling for us to wake up. Eduard and I got up, as well as the others in the hut and stepped outside. They did a head count on us then told us to march.

I was walking next to Eduard and holding his arm tightly so I don't lose him.

"Why are we marching?" I asked him.

"I don't know…maybe it's just a working out thing or something" Eduard said.

"I hope so" I replied. A German soldier told us to shut up. We obeyed him and never spoke another word during the march. During the march a few people were tripping and weren't getting up. Some people were telling them to get up again. I turned around to see if they were. Just as I did I saw a soldier pointing a gun at them a firing the trigger. My eyes widened in fear. I covered my ears and hugged Eduard. The soldiers told us to keep marching and not fall behind.

After a while of marching we arrived back. Two people were shot due to falling behind during that march. I hope this isn't a regular thing because I'm not good with long walks. We lined up outside the hut as the Nazi officer did a head count. After that we entered back into the hut and lay in our beds. Eduard and I were sitting there chatting.

"I wonder when we will leave" Eduard said. I nodded.

"Me too…I hate it here like, there's no proper food and clothes and showers" I said.

"Feliks, is that what you miss? Don't you miss your family and stuff?" Eduard asked.

"Yeah I do, I want to see them again but I don't want to end up seeing their own lifeless bodies" I said. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. "I hope mama and papa and Toris are alright" I said. Eduard smiled.

"I'm sure they're fine Feliks. Don't worry too much" Eduard said.

"Alright" I said. I put on a big smile. "So, what should we do right now?" I asked.

"Hmmm I don't know there isn't much to do here" Eduard said.

"Yeah…it's so boring! They should give us a T.V or something" I complained. Eduard just sighed. I smiled. He smiled slightly.

"Seriously Feliks?" Eduard asked.

"Yeah like, it's seriously so boring! I want to watch T'V or something" I said. He sighed.

"Maybe we should try and find our own way to entertain ourselves" Eduard said.

"Yeah I guess" I replied. We got up and was about to leave the hut when a Nazi soldier entered.

"Eduard von Bock" the soldier said. Eduard turned to look at him. I just stood there.

"Yes?" Eduard asked.

"Follow me" the soldier replied. Eduard just stood there. I held onto his arm.

"Is he going to kill you?" I asked.

"No I'm sure he isn't" Eduard replied. We both just stood there. The soldier started yelling at us in German. "I guess I should go otherwise he might" Eduard added.

"Okay then, be back and tell me all about it!" I yelled. Eduard smiled and nodded. He left along with the soldier. I went back on the bed and sat there. I hope he will be alright. I don't want my only friend at this boring camp to be gone forever. I wonder why did the soldier tell him to follow him. Was he going to kill him? Let him go? No matter how much I ask myself these questions no one can answer them for me. I just sat there, hoping Eduard will be alright. I need to know at least someone I know is safe and unharmed.

After sitting there for a while, waiting for Eduard to arrive back another Nazi soldier came to our hut. I looked around him, seeing if Eduard was there. However, he wasn't. The soldier then called out a name. I was shocked hearing whose name it was.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz" he said. My eyes widened. He called out for me, is he going to kill me? Let me go? I didn't know he was doing. "Feliks Lukasiewicz" he repeated again. He had a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Ummm…here" I said while raising my arm a bit. He gestured me to come down. I slowly went down and walked up to him. I was scared, not knowing what is going to happen. I was just hoping he was going to let me go. I was hoping something good will happen.

"Follow me" he said. He walked off as I slowly followed him.

"So ummm…what are you going to do to me?" I asked. He didn't reply. I just stayed silent; scared he was going to hit me if I say another word. We walked to a black car. He opened the back door and gestured me to get in. I slowly entered the car and put my seatbelt on. Maybe I am going to leave. Maybe I get to go back to my home. The soldier hopped into the driver's seat. Just before he turned on the engine he said something.

"You have been assigned a job" he said.

"Huh? What job?" I asked.

"You'll find out" he replied. I was slightly surprised. I have a job? Do I get paid? Is it hard? He turned on the car engine and drove off. The whole trip I sat there silent, I don't think I've been that silent in my whole life, well except one time but that's another story.

After half an hour we arrived at the destination. I looked out of the car window seeing a huge house. It was really big, probably one of the biggest house I've seen ever. At the bottom of the stairs I saw a Nazi Officer. He looked quite big, quite mean and quite scary. I hope he is the opposite of that though. The car came to a stop and the soldier opened the door for me. I stepped out and took a few steps. I was fascinated by the size of the house. Is this my new home or something? The two soldiers saluted. The soldier started talking to the officer. The only thing I understood was 'Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschmidt'. The rest was German. The soldier drove off and the Lieutenant walked up to me. He looked down at me.

"Jew, your job is to clean this house top to bottom, no stealing anything or you will regret it. Don't disobey the order or you will regret it. If you do anything besides cleaning you will regret it. Understood!?" he yelled at me. He seemed to act the way he looked, nasty and scary. I nodded slowly. I walked in the house. I looked around, it was huge! It's going to take me a while to clean this house. "Start from the top floor then work your way down, don't talk to anyone either" he said. I nodded. I walked to the top floor and started cleaning.

After cleaning for a while I came across a sewing room. I took a glance at the room seeing a girl trying to sew some clothes. She was doing it all wrong. She threw the fabric across the room and rested her head on the table. I laughed slightly. She turned around and saw me.

"What are you laughing at? Stupid Jew" she said. I looked both ways to see if that officer was around, luckily, he wasn't.

"You were sewing it wrong" I quickly said.

"How would you know how to sew? I thought Jews can't do anything?" she said.

"Young lady, I used to run a clothes shop and sell clothing that I made and a variety of fabrics" I said. "Do you want me to show you how to sew properly?" I asked.

"Fine" she replied. I placed the broom against the wall and walked towards the fabric and picked it up. I walked towards the sewing machine and asked her to let me sit down. She sat up and moved away so I can sit and show her. Her eyes widen as she was watching me sew. "How can you do that!?" are you really a Jew?" she asked. I laughed a bit.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I have some sort of talent or something" I said.

"Well, that's good I guess. Can I sit down again?" she asked. I nodded. I stopped sewing and sat up. She sat down and started sewing the way I did. "Wow you're good at sewing" she said. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks" I replied. I went to go back to work when someone was standing right behind me. It was the officer.

"What did I say about disobeying my order and talking to people?" he said. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I yelled. The officer slapped me across the face and I fell to the ground. He then picked me up and dragged me to his backyard. He kicked me to the ground and pointed a gun to the back of my head. I closed my eyes, as tears fell down my face. I shouldn't have said anything to her, now I'm going to die because of one little mistake. I was never going to see Toris, Eduard and my parents again. I wanted to plea for my life but that wouldn't do anything. Just as I was about to take my last breath someone was yelling the Lieutenants name.

"Ludwig!" the man yelled. The Lieutenant turned around. They both started speaking in German. Ludwig started yelling a bit while the other man was speaking calmly. The Lieutenant then walked off, leaving me out here, still alive and breathing. I was shocked. The man walked up to me and said something in German.

"Ummm…I don't…understand" I said.

"Oh…ummm…Sorry I thought you were German" he said. I laughed a bit. "Anyway, do you need help up?" he asked. I nodded. He pulled out his hand and I grabbed it. He helped me up. I dusted myself down a bit.

"Ummm…thanks" I said.

"It's alright. Don't think I like you or something, that's not awesome and I don't really roll that way" he said.

"Okay then, well then, why did you save me?" I asked.

"I thought I should have. I mean, I feel sorry for you guys and usually, I don't feel sorry for anyone besides myself but…just with what you guys go through, I mean I assume you stay at Auschwitz since you're wearing those stripped clothes, That would suck" he said.

"Oh…where's Auschwitz?" I asked.

"That's the camp you stay at" he replied.

"Really? I call it the boring camp" I said. He made a short laugh. I smiled.

"I hate what Ludwig is doing. He's my little brother, I taught him the difference between right and wrong but it seems like he doesn't understand the difference and believes he's doing something right. But hey, hopefully he'll get to his senses" the man said.

"Hopefully, oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" he replied.

"Hmmm, can I call you Gil?" I asked. He looked quite mad.

"Hell no, that's so unawesome! You can only call me Gilbert, King Gilbert or the ze awesome Gilbert!" he yelled. I laughed.

"I'm going to call you Gilbe" I said.

"Don't!" he yelled. "What's your name, I can make something stupid out of that I bet you!" he yelled.

"Feliks Lukasiewicz" I said.

"I'll call you ze stupid Feli, or just Feli, or Fel" he said.

"Hey that's so totally unfabulous, you can only call me Feliks, the fabulous Feliks or pink Feliks" I said.

"Call me one of those three I listed out and I'll call you one of those" he said.

"Fine I'll call you Gilbert" I replied.

"I'll call you Feliks" he said.

"Okay" I said. We both shake hands. The Lieutenant came walking back out.

"Jew go back to cleaning!" he yelled. I looked slightly sad.

"It's best for you to listen to him" Gilbert said. I nodded. He stopped shaking hands and I walked off into the house and started cleaning. The officer was keeping watch of me this time.

After a few hours I was finished with cleaning the whole house. The soldier who dropped me off here was waiting at the front door for me. I walked down and entered the car. I looked out at the window seeing Gilbert waving through his window. I waved back. The soldier then drove off. I sat back.

Time flew by as we arrived back to the camp apparently known as Auschwitz. I walked back to my hut, hoping Eduard was there. I entered the hut seeing Eduard sitting on the bed. I smiled and ran to the bed. I sat down and gave Eduard a hug.

"Hey Eddie!" I yelled.

"Eddie?" he asked. I stopped hugging and sat there.

"Yeah, I'm going to call you that for now on" I said.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I can" I replied. He sighed but smiled. "Anyway, what did you do?" he asked.

"Oh I had to dig this giant hole, I don't know why though" he said.

"Hmmmm weird" I replied.

"What did you do? Why weren't you here?" he asked.

"Oh I was assigned a job! I had to clean this Nazi officer's giant house! And like, he had an awesome brother name Gilbert!" I yelled.

"That's nice" Eduard said. I nodded.

"It was. He like, saved my life" I said.

"Eh how?" Eduard asked. I explain to him everything that happened. "Oh no that's bad. I hope that doesn't happen to you again" Eduard said.

"Yeah" I replied. A few minutes later it was lights out. Eduard and I laid back and slept. There just might be something some hope here. Hopefully Gilbert could find a way to get me and Eduard out of here. Hopefully I can leave soon. Hopefully I get to see all of the people I know again. Hopefully I don't die. The only thing I have right now is hope. Hopefully all of my hopes won't just be hopes but will be events that will occur sometime soon.

End of part III

* * *

I want to apologize for how long this took to update. I had a writers block and my word document was freezing up a lot. Hopefully it was worth the wait!

- xXotakugirlXx


	4. Stezenie: part IV

Hetalia fanfiction – Stezenie part IV

I was walking around the camp normally. Eduard was assigned another job so I was alone here. I was digging a small hole for no reason really. Some new prisoners then entered the camp. They still had their hair and everything. I didn't really pay much attention until someone caught my eye. I looked closer, it couldn't be him…it can't be him…Toris…isn't even Jewish. I had to get closer. I needed to confirm whether it was him. I ran closer to see if it was him. He did look a lot like Toris. I thought maybe to shout his name?

"T-Toris!" I yelled. He automatically turned to where I am. I couldn't believe it…Toris…here? Why? I didn't understand at all. He was starting to fall behind from the others. I was gesturing him to move on but I don't think he saw it. He was just standing there, looking at my direction. The soldier started shouting at him in German. Toris just stared at him, saying he doesn't know what he's saying. The soldier then pulled out a gun and shot…him…he shot Toris! I screamed. I ran off, ran away from them. The German soldier saw me I think because I felt something go through my back and in seconds I was on the ground. I knew what happened, I was shot…I was hoping all of this is a dream…it has to be…all of this can't be real.

I opened my eyes and stood up quickly. I was drenched in sweat. I almost screamed too. It was just a dream, a nightmare. I gave a sigh of relief. Someone touched my shoulder. I turned around seeing Eduard awake.

"Are you alright Feliks?" he whispered. I just nodded. He laid back and slept. I did the same.

Eventually we woke up later on due to banging on the walls. We hurried out and went on a march again. I held Eduard's arm so I don't fall behind, I don't want to die just yet.

We were marching for a while. Eventually one man fell behind. He shared the same bed as Eduard and I. people were telling him to get up. He was grasping his chest and panting heavily. Eventually a soldier put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. I squeezed Eduard's arm and closed my eyes.

"Continue walking Feliks, don't look back okay" Eduard said. I nodded my head. Another person who shared the same bed as us fell and wouldn't get up. He was shot dead too. I squeezed Eduard's arm tighter. Were they killing us all? Someone right next to me then fell over and wouldn't get up. He also got shot dead. I squeezed Eduard's arm tighter and kept my eyes closed.

"Are they shooting us all?" I asked Eduard.

"I'm sure they're not" he replied. We kept marching until we arrived back to our huts. Eduard and I sat at our beds. Only Eduard and I have this bed now since those other men died. I started crying a bit.

"Feliks what's wrong?" Eduard asked.

"Oh…nothing, it's just…I'm scared that we may die soon" I said.

"What makes you think we're going to die soon?" he asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm scared that one day they may just shoot us all whether or not we fall back" I said while wiping my tears. Eduard held my shoulders.

"Feliks, I'll make sure we won't die. Okay?" Eduard said. I just looked at him. He gave me a hug. "I promise we won't die" he said to me.

"You better keep that promise" I said. He laughed slightly.

"I'm not a man who breaks his promises" Eduard said. We both smiled.

"So, did you get assigned a job today?" I asked.

"No…what about you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, want to walk around the camp?" Eduard asked.

"Okay!" I yelled. We both hopped out of the bed and walked around the camp. We were walking by the fence line.

"So this is called Auschwitz?" Eduard asked. I nodded.

"Gilbert told me that. I wonder if I'll meet him again" I said.

"You might, if we get out of here sometime soon" Eduard said. I smiled.

"I hope we will leave soon" I said. We stopped at the corner of the fence line. We stared outside of the fence, the world we used to live in, before we got stuck here, in this prison. "The world looks peaceful out there" I said.

"Yeah, it's almost unbelievable that a war is happening right now" Eduard said. I nodded. I heard someone walking through the grass. The moment I saw the white hair I knew who it was.

"Gilbert!" I yelled. He looked straight up at me. I waved my arms. It took him a bit to realize who I am. He then smiled.

"Feliks!" he replied. He ran to the fence line.

"Who's that?" Eduard asked.

"Oh yes, Eduard, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome guy who saved my life when I was working. You know how I was saying some Nazi dude was going to shoot me and then" I explained.

"Yes Feliks I remember" Eduard said while giving a slight chuckle. I smiled.

"Anyway, Gilbert, this is Eduard Von Bock, a friend of mine" I said. They shook hands through the fence.

"Hello Eduard, I'm the awesome Gilbert to be exact" Gilbert said. I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gilbert" Eduard said. We all smiled. We were quiet for a moment.

"Oh Gilbert! How's life outside of Auschwitz right now?" I asked.

"War, war and more war I guess. My bruder is still being a bit too noble about his country…if you know what I mean" Gilbert said as the smile wiped away from his face.

"Is your brother a Nazi?" Eduard asked.

"Yeah…I think he has forgotten that we do have relatives that are, well, Jew. Our own Mother was a Jew. She had to go to Switzerland when Hitler came in charge" Gilbert said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"We were going to go off with mother but our father kept us back here since he was a Nazi officer. He doesn't really like how the Germans treat the Jews but he said if we denied Hitler we would die. I think Ludwig has started to actually obey Hitler. It's not really awesome because some of his friends were Jewish but, he just dropped contact from them" Gilbert said.

"Wow, that's quite sad. I hope he would return to his normal self one day" Eduard said.

"Me too, he was actually awesome. Now he just says how much good Germany is doing right now" Gilbert said.

"Maybe deep down he respects us, I mean like, if he hated us, wouldn't he tell on your mum or something" I said.

"Then he would die" Gilbert replied.

"Oh…that sucks!" I said. He nodded. Silence befell again. Gilbert then became surprised about something.

"You look surprised" Eduard said.

"Yeah! I just remembered something. Are you guys hungry?" he asked. We both nodded. "I have some bread. Yeah just plain bread but hey, who knows when you may run into some hungry little chickens" Gilbert said. We smiled as he pulled out a plain piece of bread. He split it in half and gave it to us. We ate it very quickly.

"I haven't had bread in a while!" I yelled. We all laughed.

"Well, it's nearly 5pm…I should be heading back home" Gilbert said.

"Yeah, lights out it's at 6 for us, we should return to our huts" Eduard said. I nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Feliks. It was nice meeting you too Eduard" Gilbert said. We all smiled.

"Wait! Let's meet up again tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Sure, what time?" Gilbert asked.

"Ummm…when the sun is at the centre!" I yelled.

"So…12pm?" Gilbert asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll make sure to bring a sandwich for you two"

"That would be great" Eduard said.

"Okay well, see you then!" Gilbert said.

"Same here! Bye awesome Gilbert!" I yelled.

"Auf Weidersehen Fabulous Feliks!" Gilbert yelled. We waved as we ran off to our huts.

We entered our huts and sat on our beds. The hut was quite noisy. We just sat there for a moment silent. Eduard then brought something up.

"Hey Feliks, do you hate it here?" he asked.

"Yeah! Marching everyday! No way man!" I said. He smiled, almost laughing.

"Well, do you want to, well, leave?" he asked. I nodded. "Well by leave I mean, escape?" he asked.

"Escape? That's too dangerous, we may like, die" I said.

"Well, if we stay here, we're going to die and I'll rather die trying to be free. Don't you agree?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah but…it's risky!" I yelled.

"Feliks, c'mon, I don't want to escape alone" Eduard said. I sighed.

"Fine…I guess we could try escaping…" I slowly said. "Could we discuss our plan tomorrow, while waiting for Gilbert?" I asked.

"Sure, hopefully we won't be assigned any jobs" Eduard said. I smiled.

"Yeah" I replied. Banging came from the walls, which usually signalise lights out. We laid back and slept. Escaping, it's a really dangerous and risky move but…Eduard was right about something, I would rather die trying to be free. What's going to happen next? Will I really be free in the end or will I get caught and die? I guess I'll have to wait and see.

End of part IV


	5. Stezenie: part V

Hetalia fanfiction – Stezenie: part V

We woke up the next morning. Surprisingly there were no marches but lots of people were assigned jobs, luckily Eduard and I weren't. We sat at our bed trying to figure out a plan.

"We could crawl under the fences then just make a run for it" I said.

"Yeah but the problem is, we don't have clothes to change into, we stand out as Jews too much. We need to get help from someone outside Auschwitz" Eduard replied.

"Well who?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Eduard replied. We sat there for a few moments thinking who. It then hit me.

"Gilbert!" I yelled.

"Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yeah! We can get Gilbert to help us! I'm sure he will! And we're meeting up with him in an hour so we will be out of here by 12:30!" I yelled.

"Keep the volume down Feliks…I guess we could have him help us but isn't his brother a Nazi officer?" he asked. I nodded.

"But maybe if he sees just how harmless we are maybe he'll change?" I said.

"I guess…it's very risky but we could give it a shot" Eduard said. I smiled.

"Let's head to the fence line now!" I yelled. Eduard smiled.

"Okay" he replied. We hopped out of bed and walked to the fence line.

We arrived at the fence line seeing no one there. It wasn't exactly twelve yet so he isn't late. We sat down.

"Seems like crawling under the fence is quite impossible" Eduard said.

"How?" I asked. I checked the fence. It was impossible; you would have to dig a hole to get out. "I guess we could ask Gilbert for help" I said.

"Yeah…but don't completely rely on him, he may not help us or he may just backstab us" Eduard said.

"True…but I don't think he would do that, that's an unawesome thing to do and he only does awesome things" I said.

"Who knows, maybe he finds torturing a bunch of Jews and keeping them here as parasites rather awesome" Eduard said.

"Then why did he save my life? And remember his mother was a Jew" I said.

"You can't take peoples word. Maybe he only kept you alive because he wanted to hurt you later on, who knows. You just can't take a Germans word for it" Eduard said. I just sat there silent. I know Gilbert wouldn't hurt us. I started digging a small hole with a stick in front of me just so time can pass by. I looked up seeing the white hair not far from the distance. It was Gilbert. I stood up and waved my arms. He ran to the fence line.

"Hey Gilbert!" I said.

"Hey Feliks, Hey Eduard" he replied. Eduard stood up and smiled.

"Hello Gilbert" Eduard said. Gilbert took two meat sandwiches from his bag.

"It was hard smuggling these here, my bruder has been keeping a close watch on me lately" Gilbert said. He handed the sandwiches to us and we ate them. He grabbed one of his own and joined us.

"Wow these are great!" I yelled. Gilbert smiled.

"I'm glad you like them" Gilbert replied. I smiled. I almost had completely forgotten about the escape plan.

"Oh Eduard do you want me to tell him?" I asked. Eduard nodded.

"Tell me what?" Gilbert asked. I ate the rest of my sandwich and took a deep breath.

"Well, Eduard and I have been thinking about escaping from Auschwitz…but the thing is, we need someone from outside to help us…you know to give us civil clothes and a hat maybe" I said.

"You plan on escaping?! That's really risky you know! If we get caught all us three would be dead, you know that. And my bruder is a Nazi! A Nazi! He would have us dead instantly!" he said.

"I know I know but if we don't leave soon, we may die here. Like what Eduard said last night, I would rather die trying to be free" I replied.

"Hmmm…I guess I could help you, only because you're both awesome" Gilbert said. Eduard and I had a big smile on your faces. We we're going to be free, we we're going to leave this treacherous camp. "But…I have to go back to get something to cut through this fence…then we have to go back to my place and then from there we will plan what will happen next" Gilbert said.

"Okay then!" I yelled.

"Thank you for helping us" Eduard said.

"No problem! You're both pretty awesome, I can't have awesome people rot" Gilbert said with a grin. We both smiled. "Well I'm off to get something to cut through this, I'll be back soon" Gilbert said.

"Okay bye!" I yelled. He waved as he ran off. I looked at Eduard and smiled.

"What?" Eduard said.

"I told you he would help us" I said in a smartass tone.

"Oh shush Feliks, no time to joke about that. Besides we could be running into a trap" Eduard replied.

"Oh well, it's better than dying here" I said. We sat back down and waited for Gilbert to come back. It was about half an hour later when he came back. He was running with a small garden trimmer. We stood up and stood by the fence line.

"Now we have to be quick I think Bruder is getting very suspicious" Gilbert said. We quickly cut a hole in the fence so we could crawl out. "I would have bought a set of clothes but that would be too suspicious, so you may have to get changed when you get to my place" Gilbert added.

"Won't your bother see us" I asked.

"He went out for a meeting, he won't be back until 2pm, by then you should be gone or something" Gilbert replied.

"Oh okay then" I said. Eduard helped me out. The moment I stood up I realized I was out of the camp, out of Auschwitz; it was a very nice but scary feeling.

"Now hurry up!" Gilbert said. Us three ran off towards Gilbert's house. When we entered the forest we stopped running. I took a short moment to get my breath back.

"So Gilbert, do you live with your brother?" Eduard asked. I stood up and we started walking.

"Pfft no…well, sort of" Gilbert said.

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked.

"Well, I actually live in Prussia but, I'm only temporarily living with my bruder, since he wanted us to be a bit closer. If he wasn't into this whole Hitler charade then maybe I would have been closer. I swear he was brainwashed by that monster" Gilbert said.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he was brainwashed. All you need to do is show him what he is doing is wrong" I said.

"It's easier said than done though Feliks. He'll be awesome again one day, heck maybe if he sees you or something he'll be back to normal" Gilbert replied.

"I hope so" Eduard said. After a while we arrived at Ludwig's house. We entered the house.

"If you want you can take a shower" Gilbert said. I ran straight upstairs and took a shower. Eduard was laughing a bit. I was in there for about 20 minutes but I didn't care. I felt clean!

"I FEEL CLEAN!" I yelled in the shower. I was able to hear laughter coming from them two. I walked out with a towel on.

"Gilbert I need clothes" I said.

"Oh yes just a second" Gilbert said. He ran to his room and then back to me with some weird looking outfit. I walked back into the bathroom and got changed into the clothes. I felt weird, but hey, it's better than those striped pyjamas. Eduard then had his shower. While he was having his shower Gilbert and I were downstairs talking.

"So Feliks, where are you from?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh just a small town in Poland. I had a shop where I sold handmade clothes and fabrics" I replied.

"Oh so you sew?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, my mama did too, and her grandma, and her grandma. The shop was passed down; I was the first boy in my family to inherit it since I don't have any siblings" I said.

"Haha that's quite funny. Is the shop still there?" Gilbert asked.

"Probably not. I mean it was smashed a while ago but after the invasion I think it's just, little bits and pieces scattered around town or something" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Gilbert replied.

"Nah it's cool, we'll just rebuild it" I said.

"It's easier said than done though" Gilbert said.

"Yeah but hey, my town will work together to get back on our feet! Once this war is over we will" I said.

"You have such hope despite how little the chances are. That's pretty cool" he replied. I smiled. Eduard then came downstairs with Gilbert's clothes on. "You both look ten times more awesome now!" Gilbert yelled. We all laughed.

"You're clothes are a bit weird but I guess I can get used to them. I feel so refreshed now" Eduard said.

"My clothes aren't weird, they're awesome!" Gilbert yelled. I laughed. We then heard someone entering the house.

"Bruder ich bin hause" I heard someone say. It sounded like Gilbert's brother, Ludwig.

"Shit, why is he home early?" Gilbert said. Eduard and I looked at him confused. "Go off, hide somewhere" Gilbert whispered. By the time Gilbert finished his sentence Ludwig was standing by the doorway, looking at me.

"Bruder…warum gibt es ein Jude in unserem Haus?" Ludwig said. Gilbert sighed and stood up. They both started speaking in German, I don't even know what they were saying but I think it was something bad because their voices raised and they started arguing. Ludwig started walking towards me but Gilbert pushed him back. I was getting scared. Gilbert then said something that shocked Ludwig, I assume.

"Bruder…do you now understand why I'm helping them?" Gilbert said. Ludwig sighed.

"So, mutter is a Jude?" Ludwig said.

"Ja. You're hurting innocent people, you're hurting the same people our own mutter is" Gilbert said.

"I…I didn't know…I've completely forgotten…Why didn't you tell me Gilbert?" the officer said.

"Because…I thought if I did, you wouldn't believe me or something" he replied. Eduard and I just sat there, quite confused. The officer then looked at us. "So, Ludwig, will you help me?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig sighed.

"Fine, I may as well do something right in this war" he replied. Eduard and I smiled. "But I can't come with you, I can probably only give you tips and advice and some useful information like where to go and which is the safest route. If I suddenly drop out of the army it will be too suspicious" Ludwig explained.

"True, I guess I'll come with you guys" Gilbert said.

"But Bruder! If you get caught you will be killed!" Ludwig said.

"They can't run away alone, they need someone like us. I promise I won't die" Gilbert said. Ludwig stared at him. "Besides, I'm too awesome to die anyway kesesese~" Gilbert said. I laughed a bit.

"You make sure you won't die. I wouldn't be able to cope not having an older bruder" Ludwig said. Gilbert smiled.

"You make sure you don't die either! Or blow our cover or anything!" Gilbert yelled.

"I promise I won't" Ludwig said smiling slightly.

"So, where are we going to run off to?" Eduard asked.

"Ummm…Switzerland most likely" Ludwig said. My eyes widened. Switzerland? I couldn't help but say it.

"OH MY GOD I'VE LIKE, ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!" I yelled. Everyone in the room laughed. Switzerland…I wonder if my parents are there, I wonder if Toris is there. I wonder if everyone I love and care for is still alive. Maybe I'll get to see if that's true shortly. But Switzerland…how long will I be there for? I guess I'll have to wait and see.

End of part V.


	6. Stezenie: part VI

Hetalia fanfiction – Stezenie: part VI

We sat at the dining table, discussing our plan to go to Switzerland.

"We could catch a train there, through Austria" Eduard said.

"Yes but there would be Nazi soldiers and guards everywhere on the platform and train. If they even think they notice you, or think you're a Jude, you're a dead man" Ludwig said.

"Maybe we could walk there?" I suggested. They all turned to me with a weird face. "What?" I said.

"Do you know how far Switzerland is Feliks?" Ludwig said annoyed.

"No…how far is it?" I said.

"Let's just say walking there would take many, many months" Gilbert said.

"Oh okay then" I said.

"Maybe…we could drive there" Gilbert suggested.

"But they can't drive, they'll get caught if they're pulled over" Ludwig said.

"Did you forget what I said earlier?" Gilbert replied.

"Oh yeah…I remember now. But you can't drive there under a day. It would take a while to get there" Ludwig said.

"Well we could always stop at motels or something to sleep" I said.

"Motels maybe too risky. I mean we can't afford you two to be seen at all. If you end up driving are you three up for sleeping in the car?" Ludwig said.

"Sure why not" Gilbert said.

"Anything is better than that wooden thing called a bed" Eduard said.

"I agree with Eduard" I said.

"Well then it's settled. You'll be driving to Switzerland" Ludwig said.

"What if we need to buy food?" I asked.

"I'll go out and buy it" Gilbert said. He turned to Ludwig. "This reminds me, you should lend me money. In case we need to fuel up and buy food" Gilbert said. Ludwig nodded as he took out his wallet and gave Gilbert the money.

"I'll put some tanks of gasoline in the truck" Ludwig said.

"Okay that's good" Gilbert said.

"I feel like I'm betraying my country" Ludwig said disappointed.

"Don't worry Ludwig, one day, your actions here will be taken into respect. Also you're doing something good for two innocent people" Gilbert said.

"Yeah! It's like, totally good and cool of you helping us, you know" I said. Ludwig smiled slightly.

"I guess. I'm just hoping the army won't notice anything suspicious" Ludwig said.

"They shouldn't" Eduard said. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go check it" Ludwig said. He checked the door. He came back in a rush.

"Who was it?" Gilbert asked.

"The army, they're checking everyone's houses for two missing Jude's, Feliks and Eduard…you three should run away from the back door while I'll distract them" Ludwig said.

"But Ludwig, we need the car" Gilbert said.

"Hijack another car later or something. You know how to do that Gilbert" Ludwig said.

"Fine…well, auf weidersehen bruder" Gilbert said. He gave Ludwig a hug.

"Auf weidersehen älteren bruder. We'll see each other again in a few months hopefully" Ludwig replied. Gilbert smiled.

"We will, I'll make sure of it" Gilbert replied. They stopped hugging as us three ran out from the back door. We ran into the bushland, hoping there are other houses nearby to take their cars.

After a while of walking we came across an old farmhouse. Gilbert told us to stay in the bushes while he scouts ahead, to make sure no one was around. He gave us the signal to come out. He followed him to the back where there was a car we could use. Fortunately, the keys were already in the car. Gilbert hopped in the driver's seat while Eduard and I sat at the back. In moments we were driving on the road, heading to Switzerland.

"This going to be a long drive right?" I asked.

"Yes Feliks, a very long drive" Eduard replied.

"Hm, how long exactly?" I asked.

"A few days Feliks" Gilbert replied.

"Hey Gilbert, how will Feliks and I manage to pass the border line. We don't have registration forums to get through" Eduard asked.

"Just put the blanket over yourselves when we reach the border" Gilbert said. I picked up the blanket and smelt it.

"It smells funny" I said. I then sneezed. Eduard laughed a bit.

"Well Feliks, you're going to have to put up with the smell when we reach the border" Eduard said. I pouted.

"That sucks…its itchy too" I said while starting to scratch my arms and legs.

"Put it back on the floor Feliks" Gilbert said. I dropped it on the floor. I made a yawn.

"All that running before made me sleepy" I said.

"Then sleep" Gilbert said. I rested my head on Eduards lap.

"Are you going to sleep on me?" Eduard asked. I nodded. "Well, it can't be helped" Eduard said. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

I woke up seeing the itchy, smelly blanket on top of me.

"Why is th-" I said. I was interrupted when Eduard placed his hands over my mouth. I was hearing Gilbert speaking German to some other person, I couldn't see through the yucky blanket.

"Danke" I heard Gilbert said. We then drove off. "Okay you two you can get out from under the blankets" he told us. Eduard placed the blanket on the floor.

"Why did we have to put the blanket over us before?" I asked.

"We were passing the border" Eduard said.

"So, we're in Switzerland now?" I asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"We're in Austria Feliks. It may take another few days to reach Switzerland" Gilbert said.

"Will there be rest stops?" I asked.

"No Feliks, we don't want to get caught" Eduard said.

"But what if we need to stretch?" I asked.

"Feliks, the moment we enter Switzerland, you can stretch all you want alright?" Gilbert said. I nodded.

"Fine" I replied. I stared out of the window, spacing out. My parents may still be in Austria; hopefully they weren't sent to a place like Auschwitz or were killed on the spot like some of the citizens in Poland. Hopefully they went to Switzerland, hopefully they're still alive. I then started thinking out Toris, is he alright? Did he go back to Lithuania? I was hoping he was still alive too. I didn't know how I could contact my parents; maybe I just have to hope I run into them.

A few days past, we took various stops to fuel up but during all those stops, I couldn't get out of the car. It was understandable, I mean like, we didn't want to get caught, or all us three would end up dead and that would totally suck. We were getting close to the Swiss border. The engine had to stop working.

"Scheiße! Und we were so close!" Gilbert said while punching the steering wheel.

"Gilbert calm down, we can just fuel up then go off again" Eduard said.

"No that's not the problem!" Gilbert said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"I used up the last container of gas at the last stop" Gilbert said. I stuck my head up a bit, looking through the windscreen. We were clearing drawing attention.

"Ummm everyone, the guards up ahead are coming" I said. Gilbert looked up.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert said.

"What do we do?" Eduard said.

"Well, if you two get out and somehow find your own way across the border, I can meet up with you guys across it" Gilbert said. Feliks and I nodded. "You both better be quick, seems like trouble was following us" Gilbert said. Eduard turned around.

"Nazi's? How did they know where we were?" Eduard asked. Just as I was about to answer something horrific happened. Just like, in a split second, Eduard was shot through the head, killed instantly. My eyes widened in fear. His blood just spilled everywhere around him, a bit on my face and just fell backwards.

"EDUARD!" I yelled.

"Feliks you need to go now!" Gilbert yelled.

"But I can't leave Eduard behind!" I yelled.

"You have to though!" Gilbert said.

"But, we were going to escape together!" I replied. Tears started flowing down my cheek.

"I think he would want you to escape and live on!" Gilbert said. He exit out of the car, opened my door and dragged me out. I stood up as he pushed me off the road. "Now run! Quickly! I'll fight them off while you just run! Don't turn back!" Gilbert said. I didn't know what I should do. I felt bad thinking about leaving Eduard behind.

"B-But, if they catch you, they'll kill you" I said.

"They can't kill me; I'm too awesome to die Feliks. I'll try and meet up with you in Switzerland" Gilbert said. I still stood there. "Now hurry up and go!" Gilbert yelled. He grabbed a gun from his pocket and loaded it. Eventually I turned around and ran off. I ran as fast as I could towards the border, far off from the road though.

Eventually I managed to cross it. I started walking not long after crossing the border. I eventually fell to my knees and started crying. Eduard died right in front of me, Gilbert risked his life for my survival, I'm now all alone this time. No Toris, no mama or papa, no Gilbert and no Eduard. It was just me, where can I go? I can't even speak Swiss-German. How did they even know where we were? Did Gilbert have a tracking device on him? Did Ludwig tell them where we were heading? I may never find the answers to those questions. I was falling tired. I laid down and closed my eyes. I don't think I cared if I was caught or killed but a part of me was hoping someone will find me and help me. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up hearing footsteps. I didn't know what footsteps they belonged to, nor did I care. Maybe they're Nazi's, maybe they're a bunch of hungry wolves. I then heard a girl's voice. The footsteps were coming to my direction. I felt I shouldn't move though, in case she would kill me. She kneeled down and rested her hand on my shoulders.

"Hallo?" she said. She started speaking German; I had no idea what she said. She rolled me over; I was then able to see her properly. She actually looked adorable; I couldn't help but smile, giving away my cover. She gave a grin and spoke more German.

"Ummm…I-I don't understand" I said slowly.

"Oh, You a Polish boy?" she asked. I nodded. I didn't think she understood English. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked. I shook my head. "Are you alone?" she asked.

"Mmm…Yeah" I said.

"You should come with me, Big Bruder und I can take care of you" she said while smiling. Was this a dream? Miracle? I don't know but maybe, this is a sign, I'm going to be alive, I'm going to be alright. I don't want to die just yet, mama and papa may still be alive too, as well as Toris, and I want to see them again. Tears slowly fell down my cheek. I stood up as she brushed me down.

"D-Danke" I said.

"You do know German?" she asked.

"N-No…I just heard a German guy say that to someone so I assumed it meant thank you" I said. She giggled.

"Well, my house isn't too far from here, you should consider yourself lucky I decided to collect some flowers or I may have never found you" she said. I smiled.

"Y-Yeah" I said. We started walking.

"Oh I should introduce myself. I'm Lili Zwingli, mein bruder is Vash Zwingli. What's your name?" she asked.

"O-Oh, I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz. You're the first person who ever noticed me as a boy" I said. She giggled.

"How? You're clearly a boy though" she said still laughing a bit.

"Well, before I went to a concentration camp I had hair up to my shoulders" I said.

"Oh that makes sense. I was mistaken for a boy one time, so big bruder bought me a ribbon so that doesn't happen again" she said while smiling. I noticed she was wearing a pink dress. I stopped in my tracks. She turned around. "Huh? Whats wrong Feliks?" she asked. I smiled.

"You're dress is like, so totally fabulous!" I yelled. She laughed.

"Danke, I made it myself" she said while spinning.

"I love it! I like, totally want to wear it!" I said.

"You wear girl's clothes?" she asked. She giggled a bit. "That's so cute! I could make you some pyjamas if you want" she said. I smiled.

"I would totally love that" I said. I saw a farmhouse up ahead.

"That's my house there" she said. She started skipping while holding the flowers in her hand. I walked along with her. She opened the door and walked in.

"Wow what a tidy house" I said.

"Danke" she said. She walked a bit forwards and stopped. "Burder ich bin zu hause!" she yelled. A boy came walking downstairs.

"Hallo Lili" he said. He automatically looked at me with a weird stare. "Lili, Wer ist dieser junge?" he said.

"Oh bruder, this is Feliks, Feliks Lukasiewicz. I found him in the flower field sleeping" she replied. The boy sighed; I assume this is Vash Zwingli.

"Lili, why do you keep bringing strangers home?" he asked.

"Because they may need help, remember the last married couple we took care of for a week, the papa lost a finger" she said.

"Yes but Lili, one day you're going to bring a psychopath home!" he yelled.

"But bruder, he isn't a psychopath. He's from Poland and he likes pink and wears girl's clothes" she said. He looked at me weirder.

"Are you a cross dresser?" he asked.

"U-Ummm…I guess…" I said. He looked back at Lili.

"Let me guess, you want him to stay here?" he asked. Lili nodded. "Fine…only for a week, then you have to find your own way around here Polish boy, girl, whatever you are" Vash said. He walked back upstairs.

"I-I'm a boy…" I said. Lili turned to me and smiled.

"I'll show you your room!" she said. She walked upstairs and I followed her.

She led me to my room and opened the door. It looked very nice. I don't think I've seen a room in ages. I looked at the bed and grinned.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, I'll make you something to drink" she said. She went downstairs. I entered the room slowly and touched the bed. It looked so comfortable, the most comfortable thing in ages. I lay down and almost cried.

"This is so comfy!" I yelled. Sure I may only be sleeping in this bed for a week but hey, this will surely be the best week in ages! Lili entered the room and placed my hot drink on the end table.

"If you need me, my room is next to this one on the right" she said. She left the room again. I drank my drink and slept on this beautiful bed. I think my hope for survival and seeing my parents and Toris, possibly even Gilbert again is rising. I can't give up now, or ever.

End of part VI.


	7. Stezenie part VII final part

Hetalia fanfiction: Stezenie – Part VII

I've been staying at Lili's house for about 3 days now. It's pretty cosy here, and peaceful. I keep forgetting that there is a war even going on. I sat at the back, viewing the hills while sipping my tea. I smiled a bit, thinking about how far I've gotten in these past weeks. I mean, my hometown was invaded, I was taken into a concentration camp, I escaped the camp with Eduard, met up with a lovely German who helped us two get to Switzerland and now look where I am, I've made it, to safety. Lives were taken on this trip however, like Eduard. I closed my eyes. That horrific sight came to my mind. The death of Eduard happened right in front of my eyes. It was very sudden too. A tear flew down my cheek as I opened my eyes again.

"I think he would be proud knowing I've made it this far" I said to myself. I was hoping Gilbert was alright. I was supposed to meet up with him but, hopefully he'll find his way here. A part of me believes he's gone but, he's strong, he can fight them off, he can take care of himself. I started thinking about mama and papa and Toris. I'm sure mama and papa are fine, though I don't know how I'm going to contact them. Hopefully I'll find them. I heard someone walk towards me.

"It is a really pretty view isn't it" Lili said behind me. I smiled.

"Yeah it is, it's like, so relaxing and peaceful" I replied, drinking the last bit of the tea. I placed the empty cup on the table next to the seat.

"Oh Feliks, I finished making your pyjamas" Lili said, handing me some homemade pyjamas. They were pink and frilly. A big smile grew on my face.

"Oh my god…It's like, so pink and like, so frilly! I like, so totally love it!" I yelled while hugging the pyjamas. They smelt clean and fresh.

"I'm glad you like them" Lili said. I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for making this fabulous piece of clothing!" I yelled. She giggled. I sat back down. She sat next to me.

"Today seems to be very sunny and warm" Lili said.

"Yeah, it's great. It's like, the best type of weather" I said. She smiled.

"Yeah it is because then you can have picnics and collect flowers" she said.

"Yeah, and run around and have fun and be happy" I added. It was quiet for a moment. "So I'll be here for another 4 days then I have to find my own place to stay" I said.

"Yeah…sorry about that but big bruder gets frustrated when other people stay at our house" Lili said.

"I guess it makes sense, but some people need help and seek for safety" I said.

"Yeah like that last married couple. The husband lost his finger from fixing his car" Lili said.

"Why was he fixing his car?" I asked.

"Oh their car broke down not too far from our house" she explained. She then looked at me closely.

"Uh Lili, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You look a bit like the husband…and you have the wife's eyes" she said. How can I have someone else's eyes? People say I have my mama's eyes and my papa's facial structure.

"Hmmm must be a coincidence" I said.

"Maybe, but if I remember correctly they were saying they have a son…they were from Poland too" Lili said.

"Are you trying to say these people are my parents or something? I sort of doubt it, like, that's just weird you know" I said.

"Well they could be. Their last name was also Lukasiewicz" she said. My eyes widened a bit.

"W-Well that is a common last name…I guess…y-yeah" I said. C'mon they can't be, could they? I don't know anymore, I will admit, Lukasiewicz wasn't really that common. "When did they come here?" I asked.

"About 6 days ago. They only stayed overnight" Lili said.

"By any chance, was the woman's name Tekla?" I asked. I needed to confirm whether these were actually my parents.

"Yeah it was" Lili said. It was confirmed, they actually were my parents. Tekla Lukasiewicz, my mama. I didn't know whether to cry or not, I know they're safe now, well, except my papa's missing finger but at least I know they're in Switzerland, they're safe from the Nazi's, from the war. I just sat there, completely silent, completely spaced out about all of this. "Feliks?" Lili said. She shook me a bit. I snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I was a bit zoned out" I said scratching my head.

"Oh that's alright, so, is that your Mutti's name?" she asked. I nodded.

"Y-Yeah…Tekla lukasiewicz" I said. It then hit me; if they're in Switzerland…they may most likely be in the closest town for a few weeks. They should still be there if they left here 6 days ago. "Where's the closest town?" I asked.

"Oberegg…why?" she asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to leave earlier. I should try and catch up with my parents" I said. She smiled.

"I understand" she said. I sat up. She stood up too.

"Well, thanks for having me stay. I may have been dead if you didn't" I said. She smiled.

"You could drop by one day. I won't be moving anytime soon" she said. I smiled.

"I'll do that" I replied. I gave her a hug and walked off. I started my journey to Oberegg.

It was a lot of walking, after walking for the majority of the day it was getting nightfall. I wish I asked for a blanket or something to keep me warm. I found a bush and set myself up for sleep. The temperatures were dropping by the second.

"I'm going to freeze to death tonight" I said to myself. I needed to think of a way to keep myself warm. I looked at the pyjamas Lili made for me. "I guess these will do. Let's just hope I don't freeze to death tonight" I said while putting the pyjamas over me. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

Surprisingly I woke up alive but very cold the next morning. I didn't exactly know what time it was but it was still pretty dark, only a little bit of light.

"I guess I should start walking" I told myself. I got up, folded the pyjamas and walked along the road to Oberegg. I was hitchhiking while walking, hoping someone could give me a lift there though, no one did. "So rude, what if I was like, dying or something" I said to myself.

It wasn't until an hour when it finally got lighter. I kept taking breaks every 100 meters I cover. If I kept doing this I won't make it to Oberegg until noon or something. I want to get there quite early so I can spend the whole day looking for my parents. I was sitting under a tree catching my breath and resting my feet.

"I should like, stop this. I need to get there early" I told myself. I stood up and started walking again. I hate walking, I hate the cold, I hate war, I hate everything right now. Why did this war even start? Why did the peace got over run by darkness and bloodshed. I mean Switzerland is really peaceful but, like, outside of Switzerland, people are literally dying, you know? I've noticed change within me these last few weeks. I mean like, I actually confronted a lot of stuff like the death of Eduard, if I saw that before all of this I would've probably been severely traumatized and just, crazy or something like that. Although I've coped with that MUCH better than I thought, though I still miss him dearly and everything since he liked, totally helped me and all that. I then begin thinking about Gilbert.

"I was meant to meet up with him back there…I wonder if he's alright" I told myself. I would go all the way back there and see if he's there but I doubt he is. He's probably at someone's house or at another town or…another place, a place I hope to visit much later in my life. I kept talking to myself about the stuff I've been through.

Eventually I arrived at Oberegg. It was a bit early in the morning, I assumed 10am. I was walking around, hoping to see my parents. I think I eventually realized that it's not that easy to find them. I also realized I was quite hungry.

"Maybe I should've asked Lili for some food for the trip" I told myself. I was able to smell nice, freshly baked bread from the nearby bakery store. My stomach rumbled a bit. "When I find my parents I'll eat something" I said. I continued walking around looking for my parents.

I searched for a while and eventually it was getting night. I was very hungry by the end of the day. I sighed. I didn't find my parents. I searched basically the whole town and tried my best at German to ask if they've seen them buy no, no sight of them. I felt my eyes water and before I knew it, I was crying. I sat down on a bench and cried silently. I think I just caught on just how alone I am and this time, no one is going to find me. Eduard is gone, Toris is probably gone, mama and papa are nowhere to be found, Gilbert is probably gone and Lili and her big brother is left behind. I mean I can't just go back to Lili's. I lied on the bench and placed my arm over my eyes.

"They're all gone…I'm all alone…in Switzerland…" I kept mumbling. I don't even what I should do. I mean I don't know much German to keep me alive here; I have no place to go to and no one to help me. I decided to give up, no matter what good I find it's going to turn out bad in the end. I closed my eyes and sighed, eventually crying myself to sleep.

I woke up during the night from someone shaking me. I opened my eyes a bit seeing some albino man in front of me. He was holding a brown yucky blanket over his shoulders. I rubbed my eyes a bit and yawned.

"Jeez Feliks you're not good at sticking with plans aren't you?" the man said. I know that voice…it's Gilbert! I opened my eyes and hugged him. "What the?! Feliks be careful of my shoulder!" he yelled in slight pain. I stopped hugging him.

"S-Sorry, It's just…I thought you were dead" I said. He laughed.

"Feliks, I don't die that easily…I'm too awesome to die remember!" he yelled. I laughed a bit. I then noticed he was holding onto his shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked.

"Oh just got shot that's all. It's not that bad I mean it only scraped me a bit but it wouldn't stop bleeding so I used the itchy blanket as a towel to clean up the wound and all that. Don't worry!" he replied.

"You sure it's alright? I mean it may be infected like, you had that blanket on it for like a few days, it could be all pussy and all that junk" I said.

"Meh, I'll find out when…" he said.

"When?" I asked. It took him a bit to reply.

"…When I fall sick I guess…or lose control of my right arm" he finally said.

"Hm I guess" I said. I think just now I noticed he keeps scratching at the wound, though I tried not to pay too much attention to it. "So…what do we do? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 3am. I guess we look for a place to stay" he said.

"But where can we stay? Everyone is asleep" I said.

"Hmmm maybe as well stay here?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, wake me up when sun rises. I haven't slept in a few days and I'm quite tired" he said while yawning.

"Okay, night Gilbert" I said. He rested his head on my lap and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…Night…Feliks" he said softly. That sudden change of tone in that voice was quite worrisome though, I didn't really pay much attention to it. I placed my hand on his forehead and looked up at the stars. I smiled slightly. The night sky contains lots of memories, lots of happy memories between me and my family, me and Toris and sometimes even just me. I love the night sky; it contains such mystery but, such awesomeness.

"Maybe Eduard is watching me up there" I said to myself.

I think it was about half an hour later I noticed something odd about Gilbert. His forehead suddenly felt really cold and there was a bad smell in the air. I looked down at him seeing him dead pale. I shook him a little. "Gilbert?" I said. I noticed he wasn't really breathing either. "G-Gilbert? Gilbert wake up" I said, shaking him a bit harder. He wouldn't wake up though. Tears flew down my face while shaking him, beginning to beg for him to wake up, though he wouldn't. I then eventually faced it, he's gone. But how? He looked quite fine, I mean a bit pale but, he didn't really sound like he was dying or anything. I decided to check his wound. I lifted up the blanket, it had quite a bit of weight; I didn't know it absorbed quite a lot of blood from Gilbert. I lifted it up more, revealing the wound. I quickly put it down and almost threw up. The wound was all infected, yellow and purple and red and there was a bit of puss and it looked like he's been clawing at it or something. I thought maybe I should give him a proper place to rest. I lifted his head from my lap and stood up. I folded the blanket away and picked up Gilbert, he was quite heavy.

I walked to the outskirts of town and placed him under a tree far from the road. I picked up an edelweiss and placed it on his chest. I started tearing up a bit. Why must I always end up alone? Why does everyone leave me? Maybe it's a sign I'm going to be leaving this world soon and god wants to take all my loved ones with me. I don't know anymore! I layed back and stared at the sky. It was much lighter than before, maybe it was actually 4am or something when Gilbert found me. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't wake up.

Unfortunately though, I did. It was probably only 8:30am or something because it was pretty early in the morning. I sat up and remembered Gilbert is no longer in his body. He's gone, deceased. I sat there for a few minutes, silent. Eventually though, I decided to go back to town and search for my parents one more time. I sat up and walked to town.

I arrived at town and wandered around in search for my parents again. I searched around all day again, with no luck. I was walking back to the park since it was getting dark. I heard someone calling my name. I turned a bit seeing no one.

"Hm…must be my imagination" I said to myself. I walked again when I heard it again, much closer. I turned to my back seeing someone running towards me. Just as I was about to say something I was literally tackled to the ground. The person was hugging me tightly.

"Feliks, oh you're alright! I can't believe this! You're alive! You're alright! I missed you so much!" she was yelling. This voice sounds familiar. The girl started crying. She was playing with my hair a bit. "What happened to your hair?! Oh never mind that! The main thing you're alive! I was so scared for your safety!" she continuously yelled. I finally opened my eyes and looked at her. It didn't hit me at first but when it did, my eyes widened and tears formed.

"M…M…M…M…Mama?" I said slowly. She grinned and smiled. She hugged me again.

"Yes Feliks, its mama!" she said. I started crying and laughing. I hugged her back tightly.

"Y-You're alive?! A-And what about Papa?! Is he alive too?!" I was yelling.

"Yes yes he is too! We all fine, well, he lost his finger but other than that we're okay!" she was saying. I looked to her back seeing Papa standing there, shocked. Mama and I then stood up. I looked at him.

"Papa…" I said, smiling.

"F-Feliks…" he said. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Feliks…Feliks…you're alright!" he said. It sounded like he was crying; I've never seen him cry. I hugged him back.

"Yeah…I guess I am" I said, crying again. He laughed a bit.

"You're far tougher than I thought Feliks" he said. All the three of us laughed.

"Yeah, it's very hard to believe" I said. It was getting darker.

"It's getting very dark now. Should we head back sweetie?" Mama said. Papa and I nodded. We were all holding hands while walking back to their place.

We arrived back. I entered our temporary house and span around. Even if it's not our actual home, it surely feels like it. Finally, I'm with my family, finally…I'm home.

"This place smells like our home back in Poland!" I yelled happily. Mama and Papa laughed a bit.

"Oh Feliks what happened to our place in Poland?" Mama asked. I stopped spinning and thought for a moment.

"Well, when the soldiers came in they didn't really shoot up the place or like, broke anything. They just like, dragged me out and like, kept me in this cage which was like, totally cramped and uncool! It smelt too though, they didn't really do anything. But it could be like, burnt to the ground right now, you know" I said.

"Ummm that doesn't sound too pleasing Feliks. I don't think I would want to know that our home is burnt" Mama said.

"But that's reality for ya" Papa said. I smiled.

"Nah our house wouldn't be burnt! All my fabulous clothes are in there so it's like, not allowed to get burnt!" I said. We all laughed.

"Our photo albums are in there too Feliks" Mama said.

"My key collection is there too. How about we all just hope it's not burnt down and is just…smashed a little bit" Papa said.

"No I hope it's like, not damaged at all!" I yelled. My stomach made a loud rumble. I put my hands over my stomach. "My tummy is making hungry noises" I said.

"I'll go make something for you sweetie" Mama said. I grinned.

"Thank you mama!" I yelled. I sat at the table and waited for my food to get cooked. Papa was sitting in the lounge room reading a book about antiques. After a few moments Mama arrives with Kartoflanka. She placed it in front of me. It smelt so nice. I was starting to tear up.

"What's wrong Feliks?" she asked. I wiped a tear away.

"Oh nothing it's just, this smells like the most delicious thing I would have tasted in ages!" I yelled. I started eating the wonderful soup. She smiled a bit.

"Thank you Feliks. How long haven't you eaten for?" Mama asked. I quickly finished my soup.

"About 2 days" I said. Her eyes widened a bit.

"2 days?! Didn't you have money?! I mean if you had money to get here surely you had more money" she said.

"I didn't have money…I was snuck in to Switzerland" I said softly. She then looked at me confused.

"What do you mean snuck in?" she asked. She pulled a chair and sat next to me.

"Oh…haha I was just at some terrible, dirty, uncool camp for a week or two. Like, they cut my hair and gave me such unfabulous, stripy clothing and like I had to work with this Nazi German officer who was about to shoot me over the head though his brother saved me. I made friend with him and he helped me out of the camp and snuck me and Eduard to the border line. Then there was like, a bunch of Nazi's following us or something and like…" I said. I stopped for a moment.

"Feliks? Like what?" she asked. She held my hand. I took a gulp.

"They sort of like, murdered Eduard…in front of me…it wasn't a pretty sight. It was quite scary too. The German guy also helped me get across the border. I had to leave him behind or I would've like, died you know? So there I was, across the border, alone and like I came across a girl name Lili and I stayed at her house with her older brother and" I said.

"Oh we stayed there for a day too! After your father lost his finger" mama cut in.

"Yeah anyway don't like interrupt me when I'm telling a story! Anyway so I like stayed there, and they told me you stayed there before and I wanted to like find you so I left them and I walked to Oberegg and ran into that German guy, well he ran into me and he was quite injured and he sort of…died in his sleep so I like took him to the outskirts of town and made a pretty grave like thing for him and came back here. I searched for you again and after I decided to give up, you like, ran to me and then I found you guys, well you found me. Anyway yeah and now I'm here!" I said smiling. She smiled a bit too.

"Wow, you went through a lot. Well, at least your safe now!" she said. I grinned.

"Yeah…though I do miss Gilbert and Eduard" I said.

"Gilbert?" she asked.

"Gilbert is that German guy! He's like totally awesome! His full name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and his brother is name Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's a bit scary but he did help us in the end which was like, pretty cool of him" I said.

"That's good! Well, I assume you probably want some sleep" Mama asked. I nodded.

"Can I actually sleep with you guys tonight? Just a onetime thing!" I yelled. She smiled a nodded.

"Sure Feliks" Mama said. I grinned. "It's the first room to the left down there" she said, pointing to the direction. I ran to the room and jumped onto the Queen sized bed. I got changed into those pyjamas Lili made for me and hopped under the blankets. Mama and Papa came in and hopped under the blankets too. We all cuddled up and closed our eyes. I fell asleep straight away. For the first time in a while I felt I was at home and that I was safe. I made it, I finally made it.

**After story:**

_March 5__th__ 1949_

I was back at Poland. We've been back here for about 2 years now. Before then we had to live at my Aunty's which was not bad. Our whole community helped to rebuild some of the houses. Ours was damaged quite badly but it was just mainly windows shattered and our front door being kicked down. I was at the sewing table making some clothes for some people who need them like, urgently.

"Hmmm I think this suits for a girl…I should so make it pink!" I yelled.

"Feliks why must everything be pink to you" Papa said.

"Pink is such a fabulous colour!" I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"I still question whether you're my son or daughter" he said while walking off.

"I'm sure I'm your son papa" I said. I went back to sewing. I was expecting Toris to arrive today. I haven't seen him in so long and I was so happy when I got to call him not too long ago. I was mainly happy knowing he's still alive. He was quite saddened over the death of Eduard but said that it was good his sacrifice wasn't in vain. I sipped my tea and continued making the pink dress.

"Sweetie don't you think you should make a blue dress, the little girl likes blue not pink" Mama said.

"But pink is so fabulous! I mean like, this dress will make her love pink!" I yelled. Mama laughed a bit.

"Whatever you say Feliks" she said while walking off. I continued making the dress when a knock from the door came.

"Mama go get the door!" I yelled.

"Alright Feliks" she said. I stopped for a moment, hoping it was Toris. It was quiet for a few second. I then heard my mum shout something I've been longing to hear. "Feliks Toris is here!" she yelled. I immediately jumped from my seat and ran straight to the door. I saw Toris.

"Hey Feliks. Long time no see hey?" he said while a smile. I got teary-eyed.

"TORIS!" I yelled. I jumped onto him and tackled him to the ground, latched onto him. I had the biggest smile on my face. We were all laughing.

In the end, despite losing two people along my journey to find my family, it was worth the walking, the patience and the struggle. I found my family and that's what I am most happy about. I still miss Eduard and Gilbert everyday but, if it weren't for them, I would've been dead ages ago. But I guess, my journey, my search for my family and Toris is finally over and you know what, it's a happy ending.

The end.

* * *

_Okay I just want to say, anyone who read this all the way to the end, I love you so much and I'm sorry you had to go through such weirdness. This is my first actual story long fanfiction so it will explain the terribleness. I plan on getting much better in the future! I'm still new to fanfiction writing so yeah, I apologise for the terribleness. But if you enjoyed it, I'm thankful for that. Some of this would be a bit hard to follow and sudden and all that because I suffered writers block big time during those moments and I'm actually not 100% good at writing happy stuff but I did my best. _

_ Kartoflanka = Polish potato soup. _

_Thankyou and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
